Bienvenue à Poudlard !
by Izanami01
Summary: Poudlard est une école dans laquelle des enfants, des adolescents, des adultes, des concierges grincheux, des chats, crapauds, rats, calmar géants, centaures et autres créatures cohabitent neuf mois par an. Un cocktail explosif n'est-ce-pas ? Bien évidemment chaque jour est le théatre d'anecdotes intéressantes (ou pas) qui font la vie de Poudlard. Série de courts OS.
1. Polynectar

Les personnages et le monde appartiennent a J.K Rowling (cette écrivaine formidable) et je ne gagne rien de la publication de mes textes.

* * *

Ils l'avaient fait! Ces petits monstres avaient osé ! Il les trouverait, oh oui ! Il les trouverait et il leur ferait payer tous leurs petits méfaits ! Comment avaient-ils pu ? L'homme se baladait entre les murs accueillants de Poudlard tout en gromellant. Soudainement, il se figea. Il pensa que cette situation pourrait tout de même etre intéressante… de toute façon les petits monstres étaient tenaces. Il laisserait ceux qui concoctaient une potion aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde tranquilles. De toute manière ce ne pouvait être que drole.

Un mois plus tard, lorsqu'il vit passer devant lui deux petits deuxièmes années accompagnés d'un hybride chat-humain, Argus Rusard ne regretta pas sa décision. Il aurait du amener du pop-corn et un appareil photo !

* * *

OH je l'ai enfin fait. C'est la première que je publie et je suis toute stressée ! Bon alors ce receuil va regrouper des minis one-shot n'ayant pas vraiment de liens entre eux (sauf si je le décide un jour –je suis le maître ici mwahaha-) en dehors du fait qu'ils traitent tous de la vie dans cette école magique qu'est Poudlard. Breeef je ne sais pas si je vais avoir un rythme de publication précis et je préfère ne rien promettre. J'éspère que vous avez aimé et si vous avez une quelconque remarque n'hésitez pas (ayez pitié je streeesse)!


	2. Etre une fille

Elle était en cinquième année à Poufsouffle, cela faisait donc trois années que _ça_ s'était passé mais toute l'école ne cessait de lui rappeler encore et encore cet _évènement._

Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. On était Mardi matin, elle venait de se lever, difficilement à causes de ses douleurs au ventre, et, en sortant de son lit, elle avait vu des taches de sang s'étalant sur ses draps. Alors elle avait vérifié son ventre. Rien. Ses jambes. Rien. Ses bras. Rien. Elle avait haussé les épaules et s'était dit que ce devait être une blague.

Elle avait alors commencé à enlever son pantalon lorsqu'elle remarqua que lui aussi était rempli de sang. Elle avait alors fait tout ce qu'une personne saine d'esprit aurait fait, Elle avait crié. Un cri perçant qui eut le mérite de réveiller les plus réticents. Elle avait alors replacé son pantalon et était sortie de son dortoir en courant, avait dévalé les escaliers avant de bousculer un élève et de jaillir de sa salle commune. Elle avait détalé comme un lapin vers la grande salle. Rappelons que c'était un jour de cous et que donc TOUTE l'école s'y trouvait.

Bref, en arrivant à la grande salle la jeune deuxième année avait donné la peur de sa vie aux élèves puisqu'elle avait crié avec la force du désespoir : « Je suis en train de mourir ! A l'aiiide ! » Avant de faire un dérapage épique.

Bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'elle soit en chaussettes et que son dérapage rate. Bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'elle se prenne cette fichue table de plein fouet. Bien sûr, il avait fallu que le directeur s'étouffe avec sa fichue barbe. Bien sûr, il avait fallu que son verre de jus se déverse sur le professeur McGonagall. Bien sûr il avait fallu que ce soit elle, élève innocente qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, qui engendra la situation la plus cocasse de Poudlard. Et, bien sûr, il avait fallu que personne ne l'oublie.

Lorsque, plus tard, le professeur Chourave lui avait expliqué, la petite blonde s'était sentie extrêmement gênée. Elle se demanda tout de même si c'était de cela que son père avait voulu lui parlé pendant les vacances d'été. Enfin, elle comprenait qu'il ne lui ait rien dit, ce devait être très gênant pour un homme d'expliquer à sa fille ce qu'était les menstruations et avoir LA conversation.

Mais bon il lui fallait avouer que la situation avait tout de même été drôle. Si seulement les autres bouffons pouvaient l'oublier. Elle gémit de frustration et se jura de ne plus en sortir.

* * *

Salut, c'est moi (je sais que cela parait impossible mais, je le jure, je suis moi) et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. En passant je voulais remercier Angel Black Potter pour m'avoir mis en favoris (j'ai failli pleurer de joie en voyant ca mdr). A bientôt !


End file.
